unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambushed
"Ambushed" is the first chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Synopsis Treasure hunter, Nathan Drake, and TV show host, Elena Fisher are on a boat off the coast of Panama, having just found and recovered the coffin of legendary explorer, Sir Francis Drake, Nate's apparent ancestor who was buried at sea over 400 years ago. Elena films Nate as he opens the coffin, only to discover that it is empty except for a small metal box containing Sir Francis' diary. Although Elena is eager to continue filming, Nate covers her lens with his hand, saying that she already got her story. As they begin to argue, Nate suddenly breaks off and radios his mentor and partner, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, asking him to hurry along to pick them up. When Elena asks what's wrong, Nate says "pirates," and goes on to say that they cannot call the authorities, as they have no permit to be in those waters. Instead, Nate insists they deal with the pirates themselves. He arms himself, and gives a gun to Elena just before several pirate boats arrive at their salvage vessel, and some of the pirates begin to climb aboard. After a brief shootout, Sully arrives in his seaplane. Noticing that their ship is about to explode, Nate and Elena jump overboard and swim to the seaplane, where they are rescued by Sully. As they fly back to the mainland, Nate shows Sully the diary of Sir Francis, theorizing that Sir Francis faked his death and he must have been on to something big. Sully insists they keep the information between them, though Elena, handing Nate back his gun, claims she'd earn a look at the diary once they land. Back on the mainland, Nate and Sully are aboard another boat at the pier, while Elena is outside talking to her producer about what just happened to the boat. Nate shows Sully the diary and explains to him that Sir Francis must have hidden this final treasure to keep it from getting out when he returned to England. Sully grows impatient and asks Nate to cut to the chase, so he shows him a page with the words "El Dorado," which is believed to be a fabled lost city of gold. Sully asks if there is anything else noted in the book. Nate notes that the last page of the diary was unfortunately torn out, but they both are still eager to go after the treasure. However, Sully does not want Elena to come, fearing that her recorded story will attract unwanted attention. Despite Nate's assertions that she can hold her own, they end up driving away in their boat and leaving her on the dock. Elena tries to run after them, but is too late and walks back, disappointed that see didn't see that coming. Walkthrough The first enemies you encounter are two pirates wielding PM-9mm pistols. They will swerve in on a boat and start shooting. If you wait for the pirate at the top of the boat to climb down towards his partner, you can shoot the barrels on their boat to blow them both up. Alternatively, you can shoot them both to death. Two more pirates will then swerve in on a second boat. You can deal with them the same way as the first two by shooting the barrels when they are both close to them. Again, both pirates can simply be shot. Following that, as the boats approach, the pirates will jump off and swim toward your boat. They cannot be shot during this time. After a few seconds, they will climb aboard. At this point, melee attacks are introduced. The game will prompt you to use the Fast and Furious Combo, although you are free to deal with the pirates any way you like. After this, another two pirates will climb aboard. This time the game will prompt you to use a timed Brutal Combo. This will increase the amount of ammunition enemies drop when they are defeated. As before, you can deal with them as you wish. Next, you will be attacked by four pirates who will climb aboard from different ends of the ship. This time, the game offers no prompts, and you are free to kill them with your gun, melee or a combination of both. After all four pirates are dead, a gunboat will swerve in, carrying a mounted turret and a rocket launcher. Do not get behind the cranes as they will get blown off by the rocket launcher. Instead, take cover behind the crates until Sully arrives in his seaplane. Treasures There are no treasures in this chapter. Trophy opportunities First appearances *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Victor Sullivan *Prakoso *Mac *Eddy Raja's pirates Trivia *Both Nate and Elena can be seen wearing "Ottsel" branded wetsuits in this chapter. This is a reference to Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter series, in which the character, Daxter is transformed into a half-otter/half-weasel hybrid called an Ottsel. *It is revealed in Uncharted: Eye of Indra that Nate got Elena and the producers of her show to pay for the expedition, without telling them that he didn't have a permit to do so. *If the player jumps overboard into the sea, a pirate will come up out of the water, grab Nate and pull him under. This is counted as a death and will restart the game from the last checkpoint. *Elena's line "Oh - I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back." will only trigger if the opening cutscene is watched entirely. *Nate makes a reference to being in a Panamanian prison , which would later be explored in the form of a flashback (approximately six years prior), in the second chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Gallery Image:Ambushed 1.JPG|The opening quote. Image:Ambushed 2.JPG|Francis Drake's coffin. Sully'sPlane.jpg|Sully arriving on his plane. FightingPirates.jpg|Drake and Elena fighting pirates. Drake2.jpg|Drake finds the diary of Sir Francis Drake. Escape.jpg|Elena grabbing her camera before escaping. Video Category:Uncharted Category:Chapters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune